


Just a Little Friendly Maintenance

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Doctor Who, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry’s doing maintenance on the TARDIS.<br/>Note for this story:   Ed = The Doctor, Winry = The Companion<br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned anything of this, I’d be living in a much nicer house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Friendly Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebroadwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/gifts).



“What are you doing, Winry?” Edward stopped in the doorway to the console room of the TARDIS, horror stamped across his face. Somehow, she’d managed to get hold of his sonic screwdriver, along with other tools – where had she found those, anyway? – and had the console torn apart. 

“Do you have any idea when you last did any maintenance on this console?” Winry’s voice was muffled, probably because she was waist-deep inside the mechanics, but Edward could hear how annoyed she was. 

“Yes! I know perfectly well!” Edward folded his arms in a huff before he realized Winry couldn’t even see his pose. Grumbling, he squatted down next to her knees, peering inside the center console. Winry’s face and upper body were smudged with lubrication fluid, and Edward really didn’t want to know where she’d gotten her outfit. Didn’t she have any idea how distracting that little bit of fabric covering her – “The last maintenance date is listed here!” He stabbed a finger at an information panel, making the metal ring. 

Winry rolled her eyes. “As if I can read the gibberish you think is handwriting!” She reached for and found the sonic screwdriver. Edward promptly plucked it out of her hand. “Ed!”

“What is this?” He held it up, turning it to and fro, thinking it wasn’t his screwdriver, and it was far more delicate and finely crafted and how the hell did Winry have it? 

Sitting up, Winry snatched the screwdriver out of his hand. “Mine!” she told him. “I made it myself.” 

“But my screwdriver,” Edward began.

“Is good for what it is,” Winry sniffed, “but the modifications I’ve made to my own screwdriver show a vast improvement over your design!” 

“Are you saying you think my sonic screwdriver isn’t as good as your sonic screwdriver?” Edward fished in his pocket, bringing out the screwdriver and twirling it between his fingers. 

Winry rolled her eyes, ducking back into the console. “I am not getting into this with you now, Ed.”

“Yeah? When will you get into it with me, Winry?” he snapped back. 

She pulled out of the console, fixing him with a dark eye. Her mouth twisted in annoyance, then, just as suddenly, turned up, mischief lighting her face. “Ed. Are you jealous that I’m working on the TARDIS rather than your automail?” 

“Gah! What? No!” It was too bad, some analytical part of his brain thought, that embarrassment was an excellent tell for lying. Jumping to his feet, Edward took a couple of steps backward. “You just…continue working! I’ll leave you alone!” Fleeing the control room, Edward tried to ignore Winry’s laughter, chasing him down the halls. Some things, he decided, just didn’t bear talking about. 

Especially with bossy, bratty, annoying, _attractive_ blondes.

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the '80's, I was a huge Doctor Who fan. Any resemblance between Ed and Winry and a certain Doctor and a particular Companion is absolutely not faked.


End file.
